


Category is...

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Blow Job, Hand Job, M/M, a really caring relationship, an AU where everyone in Jump watches Drag Race, comforting Chinen, mentioned of RuPaul's Drag Race, worried Yamada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: “You’re beautiful! You’re perfect! You look like Linda Evangelista! You’re a model."





	Category is...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts).



> I wrote this for Anna's birthday cause she loves YamaChii, and we both love drag race :P  
> I just wanted to do something fun for her birthday cause I've been stuck with her for like....two years now.  
> She's been an awesome friends <3 YOU'RE AMAZING, ANNA!!

The sound of a door snapping shut kicked Yamada from his thoughts, stirring a pot of boiling pasta a few times as he was going through his head of everything that he needed to get done before more and more people would inevitably be stepping through the door.

“Did you remember the chips?” he called out before checking to make sure the pasta was cooked properly before turning off the burner and dumping all of the food into a colander. He had always been known for his eclectic menu during their group’s weekly get togethers, and just because it was the last episode, it didn’t mean Yamada would change anything. 

“I got them, and the apples you requested.” Chinen’s voice floated through the door, heavy outer coat still on. His arms were covered in bags, mostly filled with assortments of chips and other lighter affair, but a few were heavy, weighing on his arms. “I don’t get why Hikaru wants seven apples each time we meet.” He put all of the bags on the counter, huffing slightly.

“He says it’s good luck.” Yamada shrugged, moving the boiled pasta to another pan to combine it with his homemade red sauce. “It’s kept his favorite in the game so far, and he things it will end in a win.” He frowned after looked at the bags covering the counter. “You could have called me. I would have helped you.”

“It’s fine,” Chinen said. “You needed to cook, and I didn’t want to worry you.”

Only it did. The grocery store wasn’t close to Yamada’s apartment, one of the reasons his rent was so dirt cheap was the lack of amenities surrounding the premise. Chinen had been gone close to an hour, the grocery store a twenty minute walk at least. 

“Stop it,” Chinen said, just as Yamada was calculating how long it could have taken Chinen to walk with his arms covered in bags. “Relax, please? I’m here now, and I’m not hurt. Is there any cooking I can help with?”

Yamada snorted. “More like any cooking I trust you with.”

Chinen had never been a good cook. Not as notorious as when Yabu managed to burn water, the rest of their friend group staring in shock as they saw black flecks of something floating around when it had been clear when Yamada handed him the pot. Still, simple was the best if you wanted Chinen to succeed. 

“It’s alright, I promise,” Yamada had said, motioning to everything he had already plated, delicately, “I’m almost done. Just the pasta left to put in a bowl, and we need to put the chips in bowls and-”

“Ryosuke.” A gentle hand on his wrist, warm eyes looking deep into his. “Your friends will understand if there’s chips in their original bags. You don’t need to impress them. They love you cause you’re you.”

He smiled, nodding, but insisted at the very least the pasta needed a bowl, which made Chinen laugh.

“So,” Chinen said, drawing out the word, and Yamada knew immediately where his mind was going. “Do you think they’ll address that drama in the reunion?”

They had discussed it before, at the very beginning. When the argument happened, those few moments that become so quotable that the two of them found any moment to quote it to each other.

Yamada dropped what he was doing, putting down everything in his hands to be as dramatic as possible as him and Chinen spoke in perfect unison.

“You’re beautiful! You’re perfect! You look like Linda Evangelista! You’re a model,” the two said, striking a different pose with each sentence until the last, picking the most dramatic pose they could think of. “Oh, Valentina, you’re smiling!”

The two burst out laughing at the end, any tension of perfection or something more rolling off of them. 

No one could remember whose idea it had originally been to watch RuPaul’s Drag Race. It was as if the show had merely walked into their lives one day and had taken over. They all gathered on Saturday nights, after everyone finished work, to watch it together. They had to start a little late, Hikaru and Inoo’s radio show keeping them out late, but, once everyone was gathered, they joined together as one. 

There had been quite a few wars between them, over which queen should take the crown over the others. Season 6 had been a difficult battle as Hikaru and Yuto had argued whether Bianca or Courtney should take the crown.

“She’s funnier!” Hikaru had said, getting into Yuto’s face a little much, but Yabu had been there to pull his partner back.

“Do you not see Courtney’s outfits though? She wears something different every week, and Bianca wears the same silhouette!” Yuto threw back.

“I thought Joslynn was really nice,” Daiki had said solemnly, stirring the straw in his drink a few times.

It was no secret that Yuto liked the fashionable queens, talking in detail how gorgeous their outfits were. But, if someone gave Yuto a few too many drinks, his talk about outfits slowly became how he would rip them from their bodies to do unspeakable things. 

“Do you have a favorite for who you want to win yet?” Chinen asked once they stopped laughing, wiping a little tear from his eye.

Yamada merely shrugged, going back to what he had been doing previously. The queens were nice, but no one had resonated with him just yet. Maybe when he watched the season again…as of right now, he didn’t know.

Hikaru had slowly fallen for Peppermint, her larger than life personality and humor winning him over. He had howled with laughter during the roast and proclaimed her as his from that moment on. Yuto had gushed over Valentina the moment he saw her, her outfits and look exactly to his taste, and he had been heartbroken in her elimination. Chinen had started rooting for Shea, her honesty something he valued. 

Everyone else in their group had their favorites, switching around whenever their choice was finally eliminated. But Yamada had never quite settled on someone.

He felt Chinen behind him before he felt his hug, warm arms around his stomach, head nuzzling into his back. “It’s alright if you don’t have one,” Chinen said, voice softer than usual. “We’ll have fun, and maybe you’ll adore someone after you see them all lip sync once more time.”

Hands on his hips, Yamada felt himself be turned so he was facing Chinen, a little spark flowing through his body that hadn’t been there all day. He couldn’t shake that feeling of Chinen’s commanding hands on his body. A gentle smile on his lips, Chinen stood on his tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on Yamada’s lips.

Soft and sweet, just how Yamada liked them. It was one of the reasons he had fallen so hard for Chinen. He treated him like a person, not some beautiful walking sex on legs. He knew the words to calm Yamada down, make him stop focusing on the tiny minute details that didn’t really matter, and Yamada appreciated that. He knew he could be a handful, but with Chinen…he felt like he was more special than any star in the sky. 

“Now,” Chinen said, lips still hovering over Yamada’s lips, barely breaking the kiss. “Is there anything I can help with?”

There was a lot Chinen could help with. Food, getting plates and silverware…other things, but with his breath stolen from such a kiss, Yamada wanted a lot. 

He checked the clock. Twenty minutes.

“It’s enough time,” Chinen said, going straight for the button of Yamada’s pants. “Let me take care of you.”

Chinen’s hand was always perfect, pulling Yamada out of his pants, hissing when his cock hit the cool air. He stroked Yamada exactly like he liked it. Long, firm strokes, ones that teased his very nerves to the absolute extreme until he was clutching at the counter, breath coming out in spurts. 

He remembered the first time they had messed around, before they had put any labels on what they had. How Chinen only had to insinuate what he had wanted to do to Yamada after they both had a few drinks in them before Yamada had pulled him into his room and letting Chinen live out his fantasies. 

It had felt like an all night affair, the two becoming all the more filthy the longer they were together. It was as if they had been locking up their mutual attraction for so long, keeping their feelings at bay to avoid any hurt and rejection. The moment there was hope, anything, they had clung to each other, unaware if this would last a day or somehow longer. 

“Can I?” Chinen had whispered against Yamada’s body, lips kissing Yamada’s bare hip. His fingers had been teasing Yamada’s entrance, fiery, lust-filled eyes burning into Yamada’s soul.

Even now, he let Chinen take whatever he wanted, do what he wanted, because he was given the same in return. Even now, spending nights at each other’s homes, slowly making plans to move in together once their respective leases were up, their lives revolved so much around each other Yamada couldn’t imagine a day without Chinen in his life.

Yamada whined at a particularly hard stroke, hips buckling. He wanted to come so badly, cock so hard in Chinen’s hand. He wished so desperately he could thrust into Chinen, come surrounded in him, but they didn’t have time, nor did he think he had the patience to properly stretch Chinen. He craved something tight, a wet heat to be surrounded in, but, more than anything, he just wanted to come. 

“Are you close?” Chinen purred, kissing up Yamada’s jaw, and he could only nod in response, words failing him in that moment. “Good.”

It was a swift motion. One minute Chinen was there, the next he wasn’t, and a wet mouth was wrapped around Yamada’s cock instead of a hand. 

He gasped, clutching tight to the counter to keep himself from rolling his hips deep into Chinen’s mouth, but his firm hands kept Yamada’s hips in place. Licking and sucking at the silky skin, tonguing his slit, it wasn’t long before Yamada came with a long moan, Chinen drinking every spurt of come Yamada released into his mouth.

“Yuri,” Yamada sighed, watching every inch of his cock leave Chinen’s mouth. “That…that was-”

“Come on,” Chinen said, tugging on Yamada’s hand to pull him from the bathroom. “Clean yourself up. I don’t think you want your friends to see your ‘I just got fucked face’ and get teased over it.”

He tried to protest, say he wouldn’t mind, but Chinen shoved him towards the bathroom just as the doorbell rang. He sighed and gave in. There was no denying Chinen what he wanted when he had his mind set on something. 

Yamada took his time, splashing water on his face, apartment gradually growing louder as each member arrived, Daiki particularly loud whenever he saw the spread of food they had prepared. He kept Chinen’s words in his mind as he finished the last few things before joining the party.

Relax. Everything will be okay.


End file.
